


An Afternoon Stroll

by atomictourist



Series: Lunch Break Sessions [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendly flirting, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomictourist/pseuds/atomictourist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walking with Steve along the Mall turns out to be Natasha’s favorite thing about relocating to Washington DC. They go for long strolls between the monuments, sometimes stopping to eat ice cream or heckle the congressional interns playing football on the green. Steve is kind and expects nothing more than her company; it’s a nice change of pace for Natasha, even if it means fending off more rumors than she’d like at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Afternoon Stroll

**Author's Note:**

> Another goofy little fic I wrote while on lunch break. I like the idea that Natasha and Steve are close friends who sometimes flirt. This is set sometime before Winter Soldier.

Walking with Steve along the Mall turns out to be Natasha’s favorite thing about relocating to Washington DC. They go for long strolls between the monuments, sometimes stopping to eat ice cream or heckle the congressional interns playing football on the green. Steve is kind and expects nothing more than her company; it’s a nice change of pace for Natasha, even if it means fending off more rumors than she’d like at work.

One particularly cold afternoon they’re walking their usual route after a boring debriefing in Fury’s office. Natasha is bundled up in a pea coat and Capitals toque, her bright red hair sticking out of it at odd angles. Steve is dressed lighter, no need to layer when his super soldier serum keeps him warm. He still wears a toque at Natasha’s insistence, though. She scoots closer to him, wrapping her hands around his arm, as they walk; his warmth is a pleasant contrast to the bitter cold.

"You know, I hated the cold after I woke up," Steve says, leaning gently into her and grinning. "But this ain’t so bad."

Natasha laughs. She can think of at least ten agents who would be scandalized to see Captain America act like this. “If you did that with other girls you’d get a date,” she says.

"Nah," he shoots back and waves his hand dismissively, "I’m no good with other girls. It’s easier with you. You’re not trying to get in Captain America’s pants."

Natasha rolls her eyes but she’s smiling. “I’m not trying to get in Steve Rogers’ pants either.”

"Like I said: easier with you." He wriggles his arm out of her grip and lets it rest across her shoulders. "These girls…they’re nice and all, but they expect things. I’m not ready for that. But this" — he pulls her closer — "this is nice."

Natasha knows there will be whispers when she goes back to the office. She knows at least one agent will work up the courage to ask her to her face why Captain America had his arm around her. But Steve is warm and not expecting anything of her.

"Hey," she says into his shoulder, "have you been to the pop culture wing of the Smithsonian yet?"

Steve grins at her. “I’m off for the rest of the day.”

"Me too," she says, and steers them off towards the museum.


End file.
